


Middle School Crushes Are Hard

by MartianMarsipan



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi, Unrequited Crush, middle school angst, more characters and ships to be added as i go along, thats basically what this is going to revolve around lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartianMarsipan/pseuds/MartianMarsipan
Summary: A series(?) revolving around various ships and a whole lot of classic Middle School Drama.





	1. There's no sparks between you two, Isaac, sorry

Isaac froze as he neared the door. He reached for the knob and his heart suddenly sped up, he could feel beads of sweat rolling down his flushing face. He hated this, feeling this way for somebody who could never love him back.

And even if they could, the medium was sure they wouldn’t want to.

 _Keep it together, Isaac,_ he told himself, _you have to get over this. You see him every day, you can’t let it get to you._ He would hate if he tainted the closest relationship he had to a friendship because of his own feelings, he couldn’t keep lashing out at people he cares for.

But it still hurt, looking at the same face everyday and feeling the warm rush of affection only to be quickly crushed by heartbreak. He knew he would never love Isaac the way Isaac loved him, and of course the orange haired teen knew his crush would ultimately end up with somebody else.

Electricity crackled around him as his anger began to rise, the medium _knew_ he could love him better. Treat him better. But there was no way to show to him that.

Isaac swallowed his feelings, shook his head and walked through the door stiffly. He kept his blue eyes downcast, trying desperately to avoid the uninterested gaze that pierced his very soul.

Isaac shut his eyes tightly and in a burst of confidence whipped his head up to meet the eyes of the dark haired boy that was tormenting his teenage feelings.

“I know we can never be,” the teenage medium lamented, “but you will always be in my heart… Sasuke.” 

Isaac finally sighed and turned his back to his wall poster of Sasuke Uchiha, refusing to look at the poster for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Max twiddled with his bat idly, angrily, as he recounted the events in his head over and over. His stomach twisting just a little tighter with every recollection. Not to mention the feeling of embarrassment, it shouldn’t be a big deal but it felt like it was.

It started out simple enough, well, as it simple as it could get in Mayview Middle school. Not even a week after Max’s arrival, a new medium had completely shaken the activity club. For better or for worse, Max wasn’t quite sure, but he had only been admitted (forcefully, mind you) a week ago so did he really have any room to measure the damage done. 

Not as far as he was concerned. And he wasn’t. 

But he was significantly more concerned with the red headed medium himself, or more his own confusing middle school feelings concerning him. 

At first the idea of Johhny Jhonny being a new, consistent member of the activity club made Max even more desperate to escape the clutches of spectral drama, if that was even possible. And everyone else, save for Spender, had agreed with him. It sucked. It really did. Max had considered not going for a time but went regardless, knowing he would have been hunted down at the corner store anyway. 

That was his first mistake. He could have gone down kicking, swinging his bat, so he could say he tried. But he didn’t. His second mistake was coming to terms with the fact that hanging around the hot-tempered bully really wasn’t that bad, if not enjoyable. Too enjoyable for something that Max didn’t really care for.

But the swarm of butterflies in his abdomen and the heat rushing to his cheeks was beginning to become a welcome routine that kept him coming back.

So after a particularly good Friday, Max had decided that he’d very casually ask Johnny to hang out. In the most I’m-totally-not-crushing-on-you way possible.

The halls are clearing out and Max decides that’s the best time to make his move, he’s starting to make his way towards Johnny’s locker when he hears what sounds like laughing. Giggling? It’s not really of any concern until he finds the source is the very locker he was heading for. 

Never in a million years had he thought he’d see Isabel Guerra in front of Johnny’s locker, receiving what looked like a poorly thrown together bouquet of mashed flowers. And being flustered about it, happy even. Johnny’s face is as red as his hair, he’s sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and the realization dawns on Max.

He turns around quickly, his spectral energy flaring up in embarrassment and a hint of sadness. 

The magnetic spectral idly runs his bat across the metal rails on his way home, trying to just swallow his feelings and convince himself it really wasn’t a big deal. It was just a middle school crush, and there were plenty of fish in the sea.

But he can only blame himself for the tears forming at the corner of his eyes, after all, he’s the one who wanted a typical middle school experience. 

The spectral world wasn’t looking too bad right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO it was between this and Johnny/Max/Isaac (in which Johnny has the unrequited crush) and I couldn't decide so I let a random choice maker choose lol. But if anyone really wants to see a variant with Johnny having the crush maybe I'll do it. 
> 
> Anyways next up is suzabel! Starting with my fav ships first so lol.. not sure howww I'm going to go about the suzabel one, it'll probably be a love triangle since that's my fav unrequited crush format... maybe a suzy/isabel/johnny for continuity's sake idk we'll see!


	3. Chapter 3

“Suzy, listen, normally I would take whatever chance I could _not_ to get involved with journalism but maybe you should take it easy-” Suzy whipped her head around to glare at the brunette, “just for today!” He quickly finished.

“News doesn’t _‘take the day off’_ , Colin!” The blonde accentuated her point with mocking air quotations. 

“You just shouldn’t write in anger, you could muddy our or the entire school's reputation even more than you already have!” Colin shuddered as he recounted some particularly heated past events. That was the _last_ Nothing‘wound up’. Which I’m not,” Suzy paused to compose herself, “and if I _was_ , you would be reading about it. I’m just having an off day.”

Colin almost jumps when Dimitri, whom he assumed to be not listening per usual, chimed in, “Suzy, you’ve dragged yourself to school when you were sick out of your mind because of a fake ‘lead’ on Mr.Starchman. It can’t just be an ‘off-day’.”

Suzy slams her hands down on the keyboard, “maybe you two could help me out with this new issue if you’re _so concerned_ about me ruining our reputation, which _never happened_ by the way! We all knew what I wrote was true.” Suzy crossed her arms indignantly.

Colin groaned and peered over Suzy’s shoulder, “if it means another _incident_ won’t happen, I guess I can sacrifice a relatively stress-free day. What is it on this time?” He looked up at the idea board and squinted his eyes upon _only_ seeing tidbits on the activity club. Even stranger, which is incredibly hard for Suzy to accomplish, a particular fixation with two members. And as far as Colin knew, neither had done anything to warrant the spotlight in the school newspaper.

Suzy opened her mouth to say something but Colin quickly cut her off, “is this it? That Isabel girl and Johnny Jhonny? What did they even do?” Suzy stammered.

“Well, the activity club is _already_ a hot topic-” Suzy graciously ignored the to you Colin muttered under his breath, “and if my research is correct, which it is, Johnny is in on it now, too.” 

“So what about Isabel? She’s been in the activity club since sixth grade and you’ve never fixated on her so much.” Colin noticed Dimitri shifting uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye, why was everyone around him so weird about the activity club? Did nobody else realize they were just another school club?

The blonde journalist’s cheeks began to turn to a light pink, “well, she’s been hanging around Johnny a lot lately, even more than she does with the weird kid with the glasses! That has to mean something, right,” Suzy looked down at her thumbs as she twiddled them, “right?” Dimitri’s eyes raised from his respective side of the room, with the slightest smirk gracing his face. But he wasn’t about to say anything, not without blowing what could be the most valuable secret he had to the person who would kill to have it. 

Collin just rolled his eyes, “so _what_ , Suzy? They’re probably fighting friends or maybe they just want to hang out, what does it matter?”

Suzy furrowed her brows as her cheeks reddened, “it doesn’t it just-” Suzy looks back up at the board, “it has to mean _something_ ,” Suzy lets out a deep breath, “I saw Max after school, he looked upset and he was leaving in a hurry so I thought there had to be something good going on in the AC and I… went to check it out.”

“Okay…”

“So I went and I saw them there, they were laughing it up like two pals and there was this mangled little bouquet of weeds and grass Isabel was holding and…” Suzy trailed off desperately as her face flushed even more. 

“I repeat, so _what_ , they like each other it’s still not… a big deal…” Brown eyes widened in realization, “wait, wait wait wait. You’re telling me you like her?” 

“No! I mean they can’t just _like_ each other it can’t be that simple there has to be something I’m not getting!” Colin almost laughed, but he couldn’t help but empathize. It’s tough liking somebody who liked somebody else, coming to terms with it wasn’t easy. Colin still wasn’t over him. 

But that still didn’t make this any less awkward. Does he put a hand on her shoulder? Does he hug her? Were they friends like that or would that be weird? Colin shifted around slightly.

“Listen, Suzy… I know feeling like this kind of sucks… Really kind of sucks but it’s just how it is!” Suzy glared at him, “but I don’t think you can just stalk them anymore than you do anyone else and write about them in the paper because of it, it’s not going to help.”

Suzy sighed and closed the document on her computer, biting back the tears she found were suddenly appearing. Colin shot a nervous glance back at Dimitri who was biting at his lip. Colin took comfort in the fact it was just as uncomfortable for him, too. Dimitri rubbed at his chin in thought, seemed to realize something, and started to make his way towards Suzy.

“Hey, so, Suzy…” Dimitri rubbed at his neck nervously, “I may or may not have some details on a nearby ice cream shop that Mr. Starchman frequents, maybe we should go and check it out, yeah?”

Suzy sniffled and tried to bite back her smile, “I think that’d be a good idea, D.”

As the trio headed out of school, Suzy could pretend she didn’t just see the activity club passing by, oddly quiet and tense as two of their members fell behind the group, fingers brushing ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to keep up the isabel/johnny thing for continuity and the fact i didn't know who else I could pair Suzy and Isabel with. I guess I could have gone with suzy and colin but honestly... suzy is a lesbian lbr


End file.
